The Silver Millennium: The Four Kings Prologue
by universal-candy
Summary: The Silver Millennium: The Four Kings Prologue - Endymion arms Kunzite with cape and sword to scout for The Shittenou.The First of three is The Bringer of Storms, a Priest in South America with green eyes. Written to read like Manga! art coming soon!
1. The Silver Millennium: The Four Kings 00

Story 00 – The Old World

A body lies resting on some rocks, his hand over his face to cover the sun.

There is a river nearby and trees surround hot sun above begins setting…

His fingers are twitching…

There is a loud succession of thumps, each closer and increasingly violent.

And a voice.

'Endymion!' the voice echoes. His eyes snap open but his vision is blurry.

Endymion ,suffering from a concusion, finds himself at the balcony of The Moon Kingdom, dazed and hazy, somewhere between concusions. When his vision clears, Earth is in view.

His breathing increases…

It is as if the planet has parasites. Continents replaced by fire, brown where there was green.

'Endymion!' he turns to the room behind, his grip automatically on his sword.

A bright light engulfs him, forcing his hands to his eyes. The voice deepens

'Endymion?'

A sun ray, passing trough his fingers, blurring his vision as he sits up.

'My Lord?' A man with long silver hair asked again with raised brows.

With a motion of his hand Endymion dismisses Kunzites' concern as he sits up.

He rubs the sand from his eyes and gathers some water.

'Another dream, My Lord?' he asks.

'More like a nightmare' as Endymion splashes his face.

The Moon can be seen reflected in the water and its grey surface reminds him of Earth, in his dream.

They walked along the river, uphill, towards the sun until they reached the peak, where they both stop to sun is setting towards the direction of a large temple that peeks just above the tree tops. Surrounded by mountains and preserved by the jungle.

Kunzites eyes lock onto something near the temple.

'There.' Endymion points with his chin and speaks in a casual tone despite Kunzites renouned formality.

'Is where you will find him. He will be expecting you."

Handing the sword over to Kunzite.

'I trust you to care for this, as I have.'

Kunzite, ever loyal, does not interrupt.

His manner of complaint is a different tone.

His manner of objection is in a certain word.

'If you insist, My L i e g e ' ,taking the sword in hand.

'Display this when you reach the village near the temple. They will do the rest.' Endymion turns to leave and as he does Kunzite bows deeply in respect. Endymion walks to Kunzite, placing his hand on Kunzites' shoulder.

'You serve me best when at shoulder length, Brother ', As he lifts Kunzite from a bow. His smile reassures him in this.

He turns to walk away, facing the moon while the sun sets behind him. The last rays of sunshine crawl down the back of his cape, and as the ray reaches the bottom of his cape, the cape falls down to the ground. And as Kunzite puts on the cape, his eyes locked onto the moon along a trail of shimmer that leads towards the moon, rides the wind towards the temple.

Across the Tree Tops and past hills and mountains, through the vast jungle and towards a temple. Where the body of a youma, its hands tied behind its back in the fashion of a slave, lies stretched out on a slab of stone.

Its head, meanwhile, lies mounted atop a Nephrite tip spear as tribute.


	2. The Silver Millennium: The Four Kings 01

Story 01: The Bringer of Storms

Drums and whooping greeted him long before Kunzite arrived at the temple, and by the time he arrived festivities were well on their way.

The scout who led him from the village to the temple was dismissed by a priest who approached him.

Eventually, Kunzite tried speaking

s l o w l y

and

L O U D E R

As if it would make a difference to the priest. Who in turn spoke slowly and louder before shaking his head and laughing. He pats him on the back before leading him inside the High Priests Temple.

Into the first room – a sort of sauna. Stone walls radiate heat and it is hot & humid. The stone walls are decorated with carvings and etchings that bring clouds and thunder to the mind.

The priest sprinkles some water from a container onto the stone walls and immediately the room turns into a steam sauna. Various herbs and hot air cleanse the lungs and pores.

And into another room where priests form a circle before a High priest who has his back to a wall.

'Tink tink' one priest clicks with his tounge as he taps on the sword.

Another runs his fingers through his hair and comments that the two resemble each other.

And suddenly the High Priest stands before him.

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Brown eyes. Calm, Ancient, Absorbing.

Blue eyes, Piercing. Calm. Cold Comfort.

In his native tongue, he speaks a few words, speaking out loud to no one in general.

He taps on the sword.

'Moon-stone'- he speaks the word as if he was taught it, all be it with an accent of sorts.

He speaks a few more words before another priest begins to translate.

'He says that your eyes resemble the sword. That they both denote action and are cold.' He translated before adding, form himself ' That you were entrusted with action, a really tough one, too.'

'How does he know moonstone?' A confused Kunzite enquired

'Used on machines to cut the stone. ' the translator said as a matter of fact like.

'Nephrite-o, tell him what you have seen' said the High Priest in his native tounge

Kunzite turned to the Translator, whose green emerald eyes no one else around these lands possessed. There was a familiar feeling, one that you get when you see an old friend from a previous life time. Instantly, without needing to know how, Kunzite had found the second general.

'Story 02 – Nephrite-o '


	3. The Silver Millennium: The Four Kings 02

'Story 02 – Nephrite. Children of the Sun'

'The Sun became angry' Nephrite started, recalling the visions in his dreams where a violent solar flare occurred.

'And shot a negative force. Across the eastern sea.', recalling the vision where earth is in view of a meteor shower approaching outside the atmosphere.

'How long ago was this' Kunzite interrupted.

'Many Moons have passed since' Nephrite answered before continuing

"I see it traveling with the stars but it is a fallen star.' A meteor shower, but what stands out is a single meteor heading across the ocean, nearing an impact'

'And it's purpose is much the same. It feeds on the weakness of our enemies.' There is a servant girl with pointed ears. She is sobbing and is cursing the gods when she comes across the impact crater…

'I say enemies because of their greed' the pointed eared red haired girl is bowing along with many other servants,.

"their envy" she lifts her eyes to look as Endymion passes by, biting her tongue.

"jealousy" her facial expression denotes anger. She is looking ,hidden behind a curtain, at Endymion walking along with Princess Serenity, behind closed doors. Using her influence to spy on the secret of the King. But in her mind, it is her who is 'serving' her king.

"and false promises" No longer in her mind…but a vision. A vision of her as Queen…Queen Beryl! Serving side by side with Endymion. But that Princess Serenity…she'll have to be removed…

Her smile is crooked and her eyes dilate, mad with power.

"Will turn them into our enemies.' She cuts herself, dripping her blood into the crater. Nodding along to some unforeseen pact. The vision of Endymion by her side reflected in her eyes.

Nephrite took a moment to gather his words

With a strict tone implying seriousness

'You are here because it has manifested.' Nephrite spoke to Kunzite directly, staring into his eyes for whatever emotion Kunzite had not displayed. After-all, man was given a tongue to hide the meaning in his eyes.

'Those visions were shown to you, Nephrite-o ' said the High Priest 'because he was to come here.

Nephrite went to interrupt

'You will go with this man, after the festival. That is all I have to say ' Casually speaking, always calm, he walks away. Obviously there is no room for objection.

Nephrite nods along, a serious expression on his face. He accepts, silently…pondering….

'Nephrite- o?' Kunzite asked

'Hah! Loose the o- And let's go for a poke!' Anime-fallout.

Story 03 –The Moon Festival


End file.
